


Gotta See it in your Mind

by LionessOnYourBack



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, and won't let me give it back, but he's a good avocado, but who wouldn't be, foggy isn't mad about the secret, how do i do this, matt and foggy being friends, maybe a little, my friends are mean, no daredevil fight scenes, ok, so he's still there, they gave me a muse, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessOnYourBack/pseuds/LionessOnYourBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it you’d like to see,” he asked, not quite at his normal volume, but also not quiet enough to make Karen curious.</p><p>“All of it.  I want to understand it, and not from some grainy images on the tv,” Foggy replied in equal volume, but now not looking up at Matt, the illusion that he was doing work and Matt could be asking him anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta See it in your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, my friends threw a muse at me, not even at pencil and paper muse, and it won't leave me alone. do you know how nerve wrack it is for a non-writer to post here? I am terrified. Ask Harpydora, i've been harassing them for days.
> 
> /trips muse in front of all of you and dives back into the wood work

Now that Fisk had been away for a while, and things had quieted down, Foggy had gone to Matt and looked him right in the face and had said one thing, “Show me.”

Matt had blinked from his side of the office and turned his head to look up and into Foggy’s office. With the breeze from the open office windows Matt could easily tell that Foggy was looking right at him, heart rate even, breathing calm. He was finally testing to see just what Matt’s senses could do. He ducked his head for a moment and smirked before looking back up. Foggy was still looking at him.

Karen was still sitting at her desk, unable to see either man, and unaware of what may or may not be about to happen.

Matt quirked an eyebrow and got up, while a whispered conversation could be fun, Foggy would never hear his replies, and walked over into Foggy’s office. Karen didn't even bat an eye.

“What is it you’d like to see,” he asked, not quite at his normal volume, but also not quiet enough to make Karen curious.

“All of it. I want to understand it, and not from some grainy images on the tv,” Foggy replied in equal volume, but now not looking up at Matt, the illusion that he was doing work and Matt could be asking him anything.

Matt made a noncommittal noise, but nodded and went back to his office. The day progressed as any other day would from there. Lunch was loud as Foggy told the meat merchant story...again, Matt taking over parts of it and Karen laughing all the while.

There wasn't much to do after lunch, the trio going back to their own desks and their own tasks. Quiet once again settling over the offices of Nelson and Murdock.

Foggy made sure Karen got a taxi home and then turned and walked with Matt to his place.

“All of it, Murdock, no more secrets, ok?”

Matt slipped his hand into Foggy’s elbow they way he used to when they were still in college and Foggy would lead him around, and Foggy started slightly, heart rate momentarily spiking. “I’ll do my best,” he said with a nod.

There was silence from Foggy for a moment, Matt could tell that he had turned his head to look down at his arm where Matt was holding, his pulse back to normal and his breathing even before he looked straight ahead again.

“You’d better, Matty. You have years to make up for!”

Matt just hummed and they continued on their way.

\---

Once back at Matt’s apartment, Matt left his cane near the door, his glasses with Foggy and then went into his bedroom area and changed into the clothes he wore to the gym. When he came back out he and Foggy moved the living room furniture more toward the edges of the room. He stood in the center and let his sense spread out just far enough to only take in his space, and did his best to block out the world beyond.

Foggy had gone to sit on the back of the sofa once they’d moved and not said a word since, he’d almost been going out of his way to be as quiet as possible, which is why Matt smile as he turned and faced him directly. Or as directly as a world on fire could allow for.

Foggy let out a heavy sigh, “I didn't make any noise and you were still moving around when I sat down here.”

Matt tapped his chest over his heart, “You can’t stop your heart from making noise as it beats and you can’t stay totally silent as you breath, Foggy. Though you did a pretty good job of sitting still.”

Matt’s smile was most likely the reason Foggy threw the throw pillow at him, but he reached out and caught it easily, and just to prove he could, he threw it right back, easily enough for Foggy to catch it in turn. Foggy gave a surprised laugh and that started a several minute game of catch where Foggy would pick things up and throw them at Matt, Matt would catch them and throw them back and then Foggy would pick something else. Sometimes Foggy would throw them close to Matt and sometimes he’d make Matt have to work for it. Parkouring up into the corner and then flipping onto the stairs that led to the roof access was admittedly showing off, but Foggy’s laugh made it worth it.

After the game of catch both men sat down on the floor, Matt catching his breath and Foggy oddly quiet. Matt tipped his head to the side and waits, whatever it is he doesn't want to push Foggy to talk before he’s ready.

Foggy shifted some to face Matt better, and now Matt could feel that he was getting a little nervous. About what he wasn't sure, not after their game of catch, but he waited and Foggy finally huffed out a breath.

“It’s still wild that you can do all of this. That you chose to put on a mask and basically do everything we learned you weren't supposed to do. How do you do it?”

Matt had known the question would come around again, how could it not? A secret like this just doesn't take away all the hurt it initially caused once it’s found out, but Foggy is much calmer now, so much calmer.

“I really wish I could say how does anyone decide to start a bad habit, but now matter how hurt I get, and yes, I know just badly I've gotten hurt, but I've helped so many people. I hear them all the time, people calling out for help, and while I can try to block it out, I can’t block all of it out. I can see it in my mind, Foggy. This world on fire isn't just for what’s right around me, it stretches out to as far away as I can hear. The flames might not be as bright and the picture might not be as ...clear, but I can still see them in my mind. After the incident with the little girl and her father I just couldn't sit idly by anymore, and then it just kept escalating, and now Hell’s Kitchen knows me as Daredevil. How does anyone really plan to do something like that?” Matt finished on a whisper.

Foggy’s heart was beating harder, but his breathing was still mostly even. He was worried, about what exactly Matt didn't want to assume. He’d already assumed once that he’d lose Foggy’s friendship outright if the man ever found out, and yet here he was.

Foggy threw another pillow at Matt’s head. Matt was so distracted that it actually hit him right in the face and then landed in his lap. Both men looked down and then at each other, both with their jaws hanging open at varying levels.

Foggy was the first to do anything after that and it was to burst out laughing.

Matt huffed out a sigh and picked up the pillow and turned it around in his hands.

“Don’t throw it back, I’ll never dodge it!” Foggy said, sounding mildly alarmed, but Matt only tossed it up in the air in front of him. This didn’t really help Foggy calm down, but Matt could tell he shook his head, as if to say, 'only you, Murdock.’

They relapsed into silence for another moment before Foggy shifted again and said, “Are you going to keep doing it?”

“It’s not like the pillow will hurt you.” Matt got another pillow thrown at him for his sass, but this time he caught it. He placed both on the floor in front of him and let his whole torso bow forward, his head nearly touching the pillows. “Yes, yes I’m going to continue. So what if Fisk is gone? He wasn't the only one. I know someone is always calling for help, I can hear it, even now. I can’t just stop, not now.” He turned his head to best face Foggy as he could and waited.

“Ok”

Matt waited for the other shoe to drop, he refocused all of his senses onto Foggy. Maybe he’d miss read something.

“Don’t look at me like that, I said ok. I've known you since college, and while yes, this secret really sucked, I’m not going to walk out on our friendship. Who on Earth would understand ‘Avocado’s at Law’? No one in their right mind, that’s who! Maybe that really should have been a hint, huh Matty? What normal person gets Foggy Nelson’s brand of humor as quickly as you did? But you were cheating hardcore! All that time! And you stuck around,” Foggy said as he reached out and pushed Matt’s head the rest of the way into the pillows.

Face hidden from Foggy, Matt smiled. His friends pulse was even and breathing steady, no truer words had ever been spoken. He stayed face down in the pillows until Foggy’s pulse started to pick up, and he quirked a smile no one could see.

“Buddy? Please tell me you didn't have any bodily harm I just aggravated…”

Matt sat up and twisted, launching both pillows simultaneously at Foggy and then dashing toward his bed where there were more. He heard the startled laugh from his friend as he dove onto his bed and snatched his pillows. He didn't care, in that moment, that he was a grown man, a scourge of the ruffians and scum of Hell’s Kitchen. He didn't care that he couldn't ever remember having a pillow fight when he could see and certainly not after he’d been blinded. His best friend was laughing and now coming after him and they both needed this.

This moment to play and forget the world outside wasn't real. That they had duties and responsibilities and obligations. Crushing debt, a business of their own, and an employee. To forget everything but each other and that for once they were on, mostly, even footing. Foggy could see, but Matt could sense (and thus cheat; it’s not cheating).

The addition of the larger pillows had Foggy knocked onto his back at least twice, but it also had him aiming for Matt’s feet were he thought he was going to land. “All’s fair in love and pillow fights Matty, and you would have known that if this wasn't your first. Wait, your first?!”

Things just went downhill after that and at least two pillows did not survive the night. Matt easily dodging, though he did slip on the soft things that were starting to litter the floor and fall at least once. Foggy was a good friend and laughed while he helped him up, only to nail him point blank with another pillow to the face and cackle as he ran for his life.

Matt, on the other hand, had stopped aiming for Foggy specifically, and was going for ricochets that would catch Foggy at angles he wasn't expecting. This was, of course, super cheating, Foggy declared after he pulled himself up off the floor from where a pilled had nailed him in the back of the head.

From his new place on the floor Foggy looked up and huffed out a breath, “So your superpowers boil down to some funky ‘world on fire’ pseudo x-ray vision.” Matt started to protest but Foggy just waved a hand at him hard enough that he knew Matt would feel the air shift from it. “and everything else you've trained yourself to do. What kind of superhero does that?”

“I’m hardly a superhero, Foggy,” Matt said, his voice hushed and his head down. He nevertheless managed to make his way over to Foggy and sit next to him unerringly.

“You have a suit and a code name and a SECRET IDENTITY. Therefore, superhero. You can Catholic your head around that later, Murdock. You fit the damn stereotype,” Foggy said as he shifted enough to elbow Matt in the ribs.

Matt huffed a laugh out and rolled his eyes at Foggy’s Catholic comment. He didn't consider himself a superhero, he was just doing what needed to be done and no one else was doing it. He shifted around so that he was laying with his back against Foggy’s, who gave an indignant squawk, and closed his eyes.

There had been a movie Foggy had watched in college, he couldn't remember the name of it now, but one of the songs drifted back up to the front of his mind now.

     Can you picture? You gotta see it in your mind!  
     Can you picture? You know its quick and easy to find!  
     Can you picture? You don't have to buy a frame!  
     Can you picture? Can you picture that?

Maybe if Foggy believed it...maybe Matt could be a superhero and not just some masked vigilante going out night after night. Though he doubted real superheroes got thrown into as many dumpsters as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> "Can you picture? You gotta see it in your mind!  
> Can you picture? You know its quick and easy to find!  
> Can you picture? You don't have to buy a frame!  
> Can you picture? Can you picture that?"  
> Is from Can you Picture That from the Muppet Movie. The original one that Jim Henson did way back when. 
> 
> I shamelessly stole the title from it too.


End file.
